1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to circuits for AC power line protection and filtering and more particularly to such circuits using protected capacitors.
2. Background of the Invention
In the past transient voltage suppressors have been connected across multilead AC lines with each suppressor connected between each pair of lines. As a result when a breaker is positioned in only one of those lines, normally the live line, the failure of a suppressor not connected directly to the fused line does not activate the breaker.
Further, many line filters prove to be unreliable because capacitors connected across the suppressor are subjected to large transient voltages causing failure of the capacitor.
Further, in applications where AC capacitors are required, polarized capacitors have not been found suitable because they are not designed to operate under reverse voltage conditions without experiencing failure.
The present invention not only provides an improved line protection and filtering circuit arrangement but enables polarized capacitors to be used in high voltage alternating current applications.